video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
An Actor's Life for Me
An Actor's Life for Me '''was a virtual representation of one of Kassandra's genetic memories, relived by Layla Hassan through the Portable Animus HR-8.5. Description Kassandra sought to help Aristophanes to look for his actor, Thespis, who was needed in his play which critiques Kleon. Dialogue Kassandra spoke to Aristophanes in Perikles' Residence. * '''Aristophanes: It'll be a disaster, a disaster I tell you! * Kassandra: Calm down. What are you talking about? * Aristophanes: My masterpiece! it will change everything—amuse, astound, titillate, and open people's eyes to Kleon's machinations! But I need you. * Kassandra: I'm not actor or poet, Aristophanes. * Aristophanes: By the gods, no! it's Thespis. My leading man is missing! A play with no star is no play at all. (If players asked "What happened?") * Kassandra: How do you know he's missing? * Aristophanes: He never misses a rehearsal... unless he's drunk, or with a woman... or a man. * Kassandra: Could be anything, then? * Aristophanes: No, he knows how important this is. He wouldn't let me down... Something must be wrong! (If players asked "Why is Thespis special?") * Kassandra: You could just get another actor. * Aristophanes: Oh, no. Thespis always draws a huge crowd for his performances. * Aristophanes: The more people who experience my blistering indictment of Kleon, the better. (If players chose "Tell me where you think Thespis is.") * Kassandra: So where would I find him? * Aristophanes: Thespis usually doesn't go far from his home. You'd best start there. (Accept – "I'll fetch Thespis.") * Kassandra: This shouldn't take long. Prepare the show, and I'll be back as soon as I find him. Kassandra travelled to the Agora of Athens. Ikaros helped her identify the actor's house. * Kassandra: This must be Thespis' house. She approached the house but only found an Athenian soldier. She overheard him as he rifled through Thespis' belongings. * Athenian Guard: Come on, come on. It's got to be here! Kassandra stepped inside, quickly disarmed the soldier, and held him at spearpoint. * Kassandra: You don't look like an actor, unless you're playing an Athenian guard. * Athenian Guard: I—I... * Kassandra: Hush. I'm going to ask some questions, and you're going to answer. * Athenian Guard: But Commander Rhexenor... * Kassandra: What's your name? * Athenian Guard: Bulis. * Kassandra: Well Bulis, it's your choice whether you walk out of here. Do you understand? * Athenian Guard: Yes. (If players asked "What are you doing?") * Kassandra: Tell me, what are you looking for? * Athenian Guard: Some stupid play. They don't tell me anything. * Kassandra: Play? * Athenian Guard: I just do what I'm told, and they told me to destroy the manuscript. (If players asked "Where's Thespis?") * Kassandra: What have you done with Thespis? * Athenian Guard: Some of the boys are meant to keep him drunk in the tavern down the street. (If players chose "You must know more.") * Kassandra: You'd better be telling me everything. * Athenian Guard: All I know is they wanted to keep this actor busy. See for yourself—he's at the tavern. * Kassandra: You're sure that's all? * Athenian Guard: I just follow the Commander's orders. I don't ask questions. (If players chose "You should die.") * Kassandra: ''I'm sorry, but you can't be trusted to live. '' Kassandra fought and slew Bulis. (If players chose "Join me.") * Kassandra: ''Do something worthwhile and join my crew. You're loyal, and you follow orders. '' * Athenian Guard: ''You'd take me?'' * Kassandra: ''What do you say?'' * Athenian Guard: ''To get away from Athens... Thank you, thank you.'' Bulis promptly left and later joined the crew of the Adrestia. '' (If players chose "Don't let me see you again.") * '''Kassandra: 'Get out of here, and count yourself lucky. * Athenian Guard: ''Thank you, thank you...'' Bulis ran off Kassandra travelled to the tavern, finding a drunk Thespis surrounded by a group of Athenian guards. * Thespis: ...And then I saids to him, if this is your wife, why did she charge me?! * Thespis: I'd loves to stay, but my cup's drained, and I'm to perform tomorrow. The brute leading the soldiers bid him to stay, as per his orders. * Andras: Another drink! Come, one more tale. The night is young... Kassandra approached them. * Kassandra: I think he's had enough. * Andras: And what business is it of yours, ''friend?'' * Thespis: Yeah, was business... Oh, look at you! * Andras: You'd best be leaving. (If players chose "Not without Thespis.") * Kassandra: I'm here for his employer, Aristophanes. * Andras: So? He's not working now. * Thespis: Yes! I's not working... I like him though. Aristophanes, funny man... buts opinions. Told him it's dangerous. * Andras: That it is. * Kassandra: I need him sober and rested. (If players chose "I don't want any trouble.") * Kassandra: I'm just here for Thespis. He's drunk, and I need to get him home. * Andras: What are you, his mater? * Kassandra: Let's say extended family. Athenian soldiers gathered behind Andras. * Andras: I don't think you understand the situation. Commander Rhexenor's orders are he's not to leave. * Thespis: I saids I'd stay... Don't want trouble. (If players chose "Threaten - Go back to your goat pen.") * Kassandra: Go take your boys somewhere else. Kassandra punched Andras, knocking him back, but his men caught him and uprighted him. He cracked his knuckles menacingly. * Andras: You'll regret that. * Kassandra: Get going—from your smell, you already know where the goat pens are. I'm sure they miss you. Andras and his guards began to walk away. * Kassandra: (Maaa!) Andras snapped and turned back to attack Kassandra with his guards. She slew them and returned her attention to Thespis. (If players chose "Get out of here!") * Kassandra: If you don't want to leave with your heads stuffed up your asses, you'll go now. Andras stood up. * Andras: We'll be seeing you, misthios. The Commander's not a man to be messed with. Andras and his guards left, vowing to return later. (If players then chose "I'd mess yours up, but...") * Kassandra: No need for jealousy, just because your mother was a goat. Like mother, like kid. * Andras: You need to die! Kassandra eliminated Andras and the soldiers. * Kassandra: I sometimes wonder if leaving Kephallonia was a good idea. (If players chose "Let's make a deal.") * Kassandra: Give me Thespis, and I'll give you something in return. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement. (If players then chose "I'll pay you a lot. 600") Kassandra took out a pouch of drachmae and threw it on the table. * Kassandra: Here, for your troubles. I'll look after him now. Andras picked up the pouch and weighed it satisfactorily. * Andras: Huh, a fool and his drachmae... Very well, you won't see us again. Andras and his guards left. (If players then chose "I'll pay you a little. 300") Kassandra took out a pouch of drachmae and threw it on the table. * Kassandra: Take this and get out of my sight. Andras was offended at the paltry sum and stood up. * Andras: Do you think we're farmers that can be bought for beans? Take your money and stick it up your ass. * Andras: We'll be seeing you, misthios. The Commander's not a man to be messed with. Andras and his guards left, vowing to return later. Thespis got up from his seat and promptly collapsed on the ground. * Thespis: I's not feeling too good... Kassandra carried Thespis on her back, travelling to his home. * Thespis: He said you're behind a mask—you'll be perfectly safe, he saids... * Thespis: You's sooo strong, Aikaterine. * Thespis: Wheee, giddy ups! * Thespis: My parents said you'll be either an actor or a drunk... Ha, fooled them. I becames both! * Thespis: Told him, Kleon will kill us all. It's more assaults than satire! * Thespis: The sausage seller was ''my idea!'' * Thespis: Then I will... I will... gather my... what was it again? Oh yes... sausages! * Thespis: Mmm... sausages... * Thespis: Let me tell you a secret... It's a good one... I uh... I forget. * Thespis: Listen to me... I love you. I do. Kassandra reached Thespis' home, putting him on the ground. * Thespis: Thank you, but you can go no further... For I know true love! * Kassandra: I just need you ready to perform tomorrow. * Thespis: Of course, and I just need my muse... My love! I can't, I ''won't perform without her.'' (If players asked "Why won't you perform?") * Kassandra: You will perform. * Thespis: Uh-uh, not with out Aikaterine, a divine name for a divine body... I mean being. (If players asked "Who were those men?") * Kassandra: Those men in the tavern... Who were they? * Thespis: Oh, the admirers. Harmless really... And I do like a man in uniform. (Leave – "Pull yourself together.") * Kassandra: You need to sober up. This play's important. * Thespis: So's Aikaterine! I need my muse. * Thespis: Please? She's just west of here at the House of Aphrodite. * Kassandra: If it means you'll do the play, I'll find your muse. : (If Andras was not fought and defeated at the tavern) : Kassandra left the house to find Andras and his men surrounding her. :* Andras: Going to enjoy this. I'll mess that pretty face right up. (If players chose "I'd mess yours up, but...) * Kassandra: No need for jealousy, just because your mother was a goat. Like mother, like kid. * Andras: You need to die! : Andras and his men attacked Kassandra, but she defeated them easily. Regardless, Kassandra reflected on her situation and the outcome of her most recent activities. * Kassandra: I sometimes wonder if leaving Kephallonia was a good idea. Outcome Kassandra helped Aristophanes to locate his actor, Thespis. She accepted Thespis' request to help look for his muse. Gallery ACOD_An_Actor's_Life_for_Me_Memory_01.jpg|Aristophanes speaking to Kassandra ACOD_An_Actor's_Life_for_Me_Memory_02.png|Kassandra interrogating Bulis ACOD_An_Actor's_Life_for_Me_Memory_03.png|Kassandra finding Thespis and a few Athenian soldiers ACOD_An_Actor's_Life_for_Me_Memory_05.png|A drunken Thespis lying on mats in his home References * Assassin's Creed: Odyssey